The Kokiri's Civil War
by whitelightning170
Summary: The Kokiri are in a civil war?hmmm..... no good can come out of this. this story is an AU so don't be hatin'


The Kokiri's Civil War

Chapter 1: Friend or Foe?

Link stood in a wide open plain, feeling the rain pelt him. He looked over his shoulder to find a small, hovering ball of light with wings quickly fluttering up and down. But the thing that surprised Link the most was the large pearly white castle with a closed drawbridge and a large moat standing before him. Suddenly, the drawbridge fell open, and with it, a small white horse carrying a young, frightened girl and a strange looking woman galloped past Link. As he looked after them, a massive armored, black horse galloped in front of him, but stopped. Link looked up to see the rider as a red headed man raising a gloved hand. Suddenly, there was an explosion.

Link sat up, taking deep breaths and sweating hard. He quickly grabbed the glass of water beside his bed and chugged it down as he tried to calm himself. "it's the 8th time I've had that dream," Link thought to himself. "yeah, I know." Said a strange high pitched voice from somewhere around his head. Link stood up and looked around everywhere.

"who said that?"

"me!"

Link finally spotted a small ball of light bobbing up and down beside his shoulder. Link leaped back in shock.

"A fairy! I can't believe it!"

"yep! I'm Navi, nice to meet you Link. As of today, we're partners for life!"

"wow, cool….. wait, how'd you know my name?"

"because I've been watching you since you were brought here"

"you've been watching me my entire life? Wait….. what do you mean by 'since I was brought here?"

"that's another story for another day. Right now, you have a meeting with the Great Deku Tree."

"_The _Deku Tree?"

"the one and only. Now, will you stop gawking and get a move on?"

Link went outside and climbed down the ladder that lead to and from his treehouse. Before he could get to the bottom, a fist came through the bars of the ladder and collided with Link's gut. He flew backwards into a mud puddle, clutching his aching stomach. Navi fluttered angrily and turned a shade of red. As Link got up, a small, female kokiri with green hair bounded up and slapped the attacker across the face. "geez, Saria! What was that for?" said the person who had punched Link. "you know perfectly well what that's for, Burt!" Saria yelled.

"whatever. I was just messing around. I'll see you around."

Burt walked off, making sure to kick Link on his way to wherever he was going. Just as Burt was reeling his leg back, Link sprang up and speared Burt in the midsection. They both tumbled around the mud and wet grass while Saria hysterically cried for help. In a matter of second's half the kokiri village was trying to separate the two ravaging fighters; except for Mido. He had jumped in on the fight, helping Burt out. Soon, they were all separated with Burt sporting a black eye and a bloody lip, Mido with a bruise on his cheek and a torn tunic, and Link with small bruises all over his upper body. "I'll see you again, Link." Burt said, spitting at Link while he and Mido were being ushered away.

When Link and Saria were finally alone, she said "I really wish you would quite picking fights with everyone, Link"

"What do you mean? You saw how he punched me as I was going down the ladder"

"yeah, well, you've never really tried to make friends with him have you? I mean, half the village is your enemy and the other half is either your friend or too afraid to participate in your little feud with the popular people."

"well, your popular, and you don't see me picking fights with you."

"I'm not as popular as you think. I just happen to have a lot of friends that's all. Anyway, I don't want to talk about this anymore"

There was a long, awkward silence as the two children walked side by side until Navi started fluttering in Link's face yelling "Aren't you going to introduce me?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry Navi. Saria, this is Navi, my new fairy. Navi, this is Saria, my best friend"

"nice to meet you, Navi" Saria said.

"nice to meet you too, Saria" Navi replied

"Congratulations for getting a fairy, Link! It's about time the Deku Tree finally gave you one!"

"I almost forgot!" Link said, "I'm supposed to go see the Great Deku Tree right now!"

Link and Saria ran over to the narrow pathway that lead to the Deku Tree, to find Mido, Burt, Charlotte, and a few other of his notorious friends. Link attempted to pass them, but they all blocked him from going past them. "Where do you think your going, Mr. No Fairy?" Mido jeered.

"Mr. No Fairy" Link replied "is following his new fairy companion to the Great Deku Tree, whom I'm supposed to be meeting right now"

"What? You have a fairy?" Mido eyed Navi suspiciously "but you still can't go by!"

"Why's that?"

"Because you don't have a sword or a shield!"

"where am I supposed to get a sword?"

"I wouldn't tell you even if I knew"

Defeated, Link finally stalked off with Saria on his heels. "don't worry, we'll get you a shield. I hear the shop's doing a clearance sale with shields half off!" Saria said.

"yeah, but where am I going to get a sword?" Link asked.

"don't worry about that. I'll take care of it. Just meet me at Tyler and Lori's house after you get your shield"

With that, the two parted ways as Saria went one way and Link another. In the shop Link bought a small Deku Shield for only 10 rupees (it turned out the shop was very desperate to get rid of some of their supplies so they sold it for 2/3's off. I'm sorry, I spoil Link.lol) Afterwards, Link quickly ran over to his friend Tyler's house. He climbed the spiraling wooden staircase that lead up to Tyler's large house. Once inside, he greeted his friend Tyler, Saria, and Tyler's attractive sister, Lori. "well, you said to come here, so here I am." Link said to Saria.

"Right, Tyler, if you would please lead the way." Saria said.

Tyler nodded and said "but we can't let the other Kokiri see us. We are going to a secret place, one that if known about, death and destruction would engulf us all." Then, Tyler bent down and removed a few planks of wood from the floor and motioned everyone to go down the hole. Lori went first, followed by Link, Saria, and finally Tyler, who accidentally forgot to put the planks back in place.

Lori lead the way through a dark passage that wound through many twists and turns. Finally, they came to a stop right under a tiny hole that leaked light into the tunnel. Lori quietly picked up part of the ceiling and poked her head out. After looking around, she motioned everyone to go up through the opening. As soon as they were out, Link noticed that they were in a part of the Lost Woods that he rarely ever traveled through. Lori and Tyler lead the other 2 through the several turns when finally they came to a large clearing with a cave in between some trees. They went inside. The cave was dark and damp and full of bats. Soon, the group could hear a loud ringing noise; like a large mallet beating on steel. Finally, the group saw a bright red light ahead of them. Soon, they could see many lanterns mounted on the cavern walls with an anvil lying in the middle of the assortment of lights with a large bearded Kokiri was beating on a blue shard into the form of a blade. "hello, Jorge." Saria said. The bearded Kokiri known as Jorge looked up from what he was doing. "well! I haven't seen you lot in a while now. How's it going at the village?" Jorge said "oh, hello Link. I assume your in need of a sword, aren't you?"

"umm…..yes," Link said "how do you know my name and that I needed a sword? I don't think I've met you before"

"hmm, well you probably wouldn't remember me, but anyway, I have my ways of knowing things. In fact, I know just about everything about you."

Link was feeling kind of awkward now. Jorge got up when he noticed Saria "Saria! My, how you've grown. You've been doing well I hear."

"yes, I've been doing pretty well." Saria replied.

"Right. Now, let me get you your sword Link." Jorge left the group for a moment but then came back with a short, shiny, blue sword that looked like it was made just for Link. "now, remember, tell no one where you got this sword, for there is a looming threat over the Kokiri" He gratefully accepted the sword, even though he didn't understand what Jorge meant by the warning. "Well Jorge, I wish we could stay longer" Tyler said "but we have to be going now."

The 4 young Kokiri said their goodbyes to the elder and went back to the place where Mido and his gang were waiting, except Mido wasn't with his gang at the time. He was visiting a certain someone that made swords for a living and hadn't been seen in the village for a long time.

Well, how was that chapter? Please review me.


End file.
